monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xhunter700/Heaven Times (Fanfic)
This is my latest fanfic so far... A new character is introduced here but you need to read first (Hint: He's the new main character) "Akkos village... the newest village stood up in minegarde...." I said as I entered the Akkos Village gate "Good Morning" A friendly villager greeted. Beside me stood my best friend Garenn "Wow Shida... I'm glad we came here." "Yeah me too..' We quickly met the village chief, a tall man."You two are the new hunters???" the chief said, "Yes Ma'am, i mean sir." I hesitated. "You two look friendly... what's your name???" "Shida chief." I said "Garenn sir." Garenn said following after. "The guild told me that your coming here... so let's get ya' settled in." "Thank you sir." I saluted in joy. "Wow the chief and the villagers here are friendly..." Garenn told me holding my shoulder. "Yeah not like those in the city... most hunters are boastful." I replied "Well here you go... you have two beds inside this house come see me later after your comfortable." He said interrupting us. We got inside, I rested up for a bit then we took a meal... after that, we ran to the chief, sitting in front of his house. "I've got a request for ya, go get my daughter in the forest and protect her from danger while escorting her." the chief said "Yessir." Garenn and I both said. We ran to the gate and started to find the chief's daughter or any signs of monsters. I was carrying my Giaprey Dual swords and Garenn was carrying his Djinn sword and shield... we were both versatile hunters... both of us just left from Pokke...a cold village... now We were at Akkos... a colder village. It was damp and foggy at that time of day, so we had a hard time of finding the chief's daughter.... after 3 hours of trekking, we found her, being attacked by an Izaigan: a wolflike Pelagus with a barbed tail. We Sheathed our swords and stroke the monster's head, staggering it, but it recovered and ran after the chief's daughter. "Help me!" She screamed. I blocked the daughter's body with my own body, we stumbled down the Izaigan charged at us again but this time Garenn Sharply slashed it's head. The Izaigan let out a howl then vanished into the woods. A while after I asked the daughter's name, "Segnia." She said with very soothing voice, I looked at her then I nearly fell into a trance, but Garenn slaped me with his shield throwing me to a rock. Another while after I regained my conciousness we went back to the village chief, he thanked me and paid me a grand total of 3000z. I thanked him and went to sleep with of course, Garenn. A couple more hunters came at dawn, there were 3 namely:Roliux, Largz, and Miles "Miles huh... sounds familiar... nah remembering's too much of work." I said "Hey Shida." MIles asked "Yeah?" "Let's form a hunting party." "Sure!!! It sounds like fun." "Fun huh." Segnia came "Hey guys can I interrupt?" She asked "Yeah sure why." Miles asked "I want to join your hunting party, my dad told me I should." "Sure!!!" Segnia and Miles Joined us and we formed a hunting party. Garenn came and I told him the news. He accepted with a very happy smile. "OK so it's settled, but who will be the leader." Miles asked "You of course!!!!" We said "Ok the we start our first quest tomorrow, see ya then... we all went to our houses, before I slept, walked outside seeing Segnia looking sad. "Segnia... what's the problem?" "It's just... what if I just get in everybody's way?" I hugged her, "You won't be getting in nobody's way." She gave me a peck, then ran to her house. I went to my own house, Garenn said "She Obviously likes you." "Just get to sleep." "So we shall." "Seriously." Then we slept... UNFINISHED Category:Blog posts